starshipvalkyriefandomcom-20200213-history
Tal Raios
Tal Raios is a research scientist in the Earth Republic. He works with the Munich Science Directorate to develop new technologies. Tal Raios and his younger brother Ryn Raios grew up in Indoc Center 5. As children, they knew Zaine Jafari. Tal Raios left Indoc Center 5 to attend a special magnet program sponsored by the Star Navy to identify and train potential scientists. It was there that he met future member of World Parliament Kingsley Chang. Following college, Tal Raios was assigned to Omicron Base as an intern in their weapons research division, which was tasked with reverse-engineering the Praezorian Particle Cannon. Omicron Base was invaded and conquered by the Praezorians during the Second Praezorian War - Tal Raios narrowly escaped when he was evacuated from Omicron Base by Sergeant Uriah Green of the ERS Valkyrie. With most of the particle cannon research at Omicron Base captured or destroyed, the only way Tal Raios could continue his research was to accept a brevet commission as a Star Navy Warrant Officer and serve on the ship containing the only surviving prototype: ERS Sigrun. While assigned to ERS Sigrun, Tal Raios was able to further research on Particle Cannon technology, and participated in the science conference which led to the successful development of the Skelow Pulse Cannon technology, which is now standard on most Star Navy vessels. Following the adventures on ERS Sigrun, Tal Raios resigned his commission as a Star Navy Officer and took a position with the Munich Science Directorate, where he became involved in the reverse-engineering of alien technology. When ERS Medusa was towed back to Earth in a nearly-destroyed state, Tal Raios took it upon himself to get its systems working again, promising Star Navy command that it would be fully functional (hyperdrive included) within a few months. Unfortunately, one of the over-eager admirals at Earth Command took Tal Raios at his word, and assigned the Medusa to investigate an entity known as the "Ra Array" in deep space. However, the mission would be impossible to complete because the Medusa's hyperdrive was still broken, and progress was slow. Tal Raios ordered that the Earth-style hyperdrive be thrown out and replaced with a Praezorian hyperdrive. However, there was only enough room for the propulsor section. The breach module, which would be necessary to open a hyperspace portal, did not fit. Instead, Tal Raios sent the Medusa several Tardek hyperspace missiles salvaged from the Olute Skydread. These missiles would allow the Medusa to open a limited number of tears in hyperspace, technically giving it the capabilities necessary to complete the mission. No sooner had the hyperdrive been restored than the entity known as Ra opened a hyperspace portal and invited the Medusa into its system. Tal Raios managed to escape in a shuttle before the Medusa departed Earth Space with him aboard. Since that time, Tal Raios has been continuing his research on the fun and mysterious technologies brought back from distant systems. He has also been advising the World Parliament on the technological and military capabilities of nearby alien species. Former Assignments Chief Scientist, ERS Sigrun